New Allies and Mysterious Friend
by sakurakitsune14
Summary: When Naraku gets deperate, he sends in a warrior against their own will to spy on the inu-tachi, and kill them. Koenma sends his spirit detectives to investigate a time portal and close it. 1st story :o)
1. Default Chapter Prolouge

New Allies and Mysterious Friend

_Prolouge_

Deep in the moutain region lies a dark castle with an evil aura.

The castle smelled of death and descruction.

* * *

"Sakura", said a deep ominous voice. The body of this voice was sitting in a chair in the middle of the room. 

"Yes milord?" a feminine voice now identified as Sakura asked.A hooded figure appeared and knelt in front of the chair.

"I want you to keep an eye on them, study their behavior, then report back to me." The male voice said. One could barely make out the black eyes of the man in the chair.

"Yes…Master Naraku." With that,the hooded figure disappeared once more into the shadows.

A figure stepped out of the shadows. "Do you trust her, Naraku?" blood red eyes stared at the man in contempt.

"More than you Kagura." The man smiled a smile that sent shivers up Kagura's spine.

"That's why I want you to keep an eye on her. Make sure she doesn't screw up."

With that Kagura summoned a feather from her hair. The feather grew in size and Kagura gracefully got on. 'You're a sick bastard, Naraku.' Kagura flew off into the distance.

"This should be very interesting….don't you think, Mitsuke?" Another figure stepped out of the shadows and revealed a young demon with mid-length silver hair and golden eyes that were fogged over.

* * *

_AN: I know it's short but I wanna see how it goes as a intro. Seeing this is my first go at a fanfic. If I don't get any reviews I'll keep on going anyway, but it would be nice to get some. Flames are welcomed -.-"_

:o) Sakurakitsune14


	2. The Beginning

_AN: here's chapter 1. this thing will start slow and i don't know how much i'll update, but i'll try my hardest.(burst into tears) WAAHHHH! i feel so loved WWWAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!_

hiei: Stupid onna, it's just a story.

sk14: b-but it's my first story...WAHHHH!

hiei: Stupid ningen onna. you didn't even do the disclaimer the first time.

sk14: disclaimer...what disclaimer...i never signed to do a disclaimer...(madly scrambles through room full of paper) disclaimer, disclaimer...ohhhh that disclaimer...oops i gues i did forget that....WAAHHHH! i'm a terrible person. i can't do nothing wright.

hiei: hn.you spelled right wrong.

sk14: WAAAHHH, i can't even spell right right!!

hiei: you just did -.-"

sk14: uh? hey, look at that! i can do something right >o !!

hiei: this stupid onna doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha. sadly she does own her O.C's

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 1- The Beginning_

The forest. Filled with Nature's Orchestra. Where the birds sing, the crickets chirp, and two angry voices, yelling at each other.

"Inuyasha, I'm just going home for two weeks!" yelled a girl with a sailor outfit with ebony hair that reached mid-back and beautiful honey brown eyes filled with anger and annoyance.

"Hell no wench!" a hanyou with silver hair that fell to the back, amber eyes, and two adorable dog ears on top of his silver mane.

"We have to collect the jewel shards YOU broke!" Inuyasha huffed.

"Inuyasha…" dread and terror filled the hanyou's eyes at how Kagome said his name, which was filled with sugary sweet malice.

"Sitsitsitsitsit! If you follow me, I'll be gone for three weeks instead of two!" yelled Kagome as she ran to the ancient well that would bring her 500 years into the future.

"d-damn bitch" said Inuyasha through a mouthful of dirt. 'Why can't she see that we need her here? Not there with her stupid books and that Hobo guy.' with that Inuyasha turned back to the village to torture Shippo, not noticing the twin blue orbs that were staring at him and the well.

* * *

'That Inuyasha can be such a jerk sometimes' thought Kagome as she was surrounded by the blue light of the well. 

'But I guess…that's why I… love him' Blushing with that (corny -.-) thought, Kagome climbed out the well. 'Ahh back to the future. You can just smell that fresh..."cough cough cough" Kagome desperatly tried to catch her breath. 'That's the last time I ever try that again.'

Crossing her way from the well house she passed a giant tree. 'That's where I first met Inuyasha'. Sighing and shaking her head of times from the past (hah, the past!...I'm just gonna shut up now -.-") Kagome made her way to her house.

"' kaa-san, Grandpa, Souta, I'm home!" The young girl yelled as she walked into the house. 

"Kagome! Come into the kitchen, I need to tell you something." Said Kagome's mother.

"Yeah, mom?," asked Kagome, as she walked into the kitchen. In the kitchen, Kagome's mother was folding blue uniforms.

"Ano…why are you folding different uniforms?" The young girl asked with a feeling of impending doom. 'Please tell me that while I was gone, the school came up with new uniforms.'

"Well dear," started Izumi (Kag's mom), "you have been missing so much school that they decided to transfer you to a different one." Izumi finished as she folded two more uniforms.

"WHAT?!" If you look close enough you might be able to see smoke coming out of the young girl's ears. "I have to change schools?!" 'I can't believe this...hey this means I don't have to deal with Hojo anymore!'

"Yes dear. I believe they called it… Sarayashiki High." Stated Izumi.

'Sarayashiki? What kind of wacked out name is that?', "Mom, when do I start?" questioned Kagome.

"Tommorrow. Kagome are you still staying for two weeks?" Izumi looked at her daughter. Kagome nods. "Well, I thought you were going to be here early and I fixed a bath for you. Dinner should be done when you come out."

"Thanks Mom" With that Kagome rushed to her bathroom to take a much needed bath. 'Ahh, Kami bless moms.' Kagome thought as she let the warm scented water to caress her skin.

_

* * *

_

'Seems to me, that the miko and hanyou are close, she also seems to have some type of power to subdue him'.A shadow in the trees seemed to be thinking to itself. (like we can even see them. -.-)

Sapphire blue eyes stared at the well. The figure jumped out of the trees as soon as Inuyasha left the clearing.

Afigure with silver hair, blue eyes, two silver ears, and a seemingly silky smooth tail examined the well. The female wore a black fighting type of kimino that had short sleeves, attached to the back almost hidden by the hair, were two katanas (I forgot what you call it with two swords).

Slowly the girl circled the well. 'Is this some kind of portal?... hmm, I wonder'. "Well here goes nothing." The girl said to herself. Taking a deep breath, the girl jumped into the well.

_

* * *

AN: Well there's another chapter. It's still short, so I'll try to make them a little longer _

Sakurakitsune14, please review minna-san! :o)

hiei: you ningens see that button over there on your left? push it, or i'll kill you

sk14: hiei, you can'tdo that your gonna scare the readers away.

hiei: what readers? (smirks)

sk14: no readers? WAAAAHHHHHHH!!! i'm a horrible person i don't deserve to live (stares at hiei)

hiei: aren't you gonna kill yourself?

sk14: your supposed to stop me.

hiei: why would i want to do that? (smirk gets bigger)

sk14: (sniffs) i hate you. y-you big...wait i'm taller than you...you small meanie!! WAHHHH! (runs out of the room crying)

hiei: thought she would never leave... you guys can come out now (readers suddenly appear)

readers: we thought she would never leave!


	3. The New Kid

sk14: Chapter 2 is now up, i want to thank DarkMCat for reviewing for both the previous chapters and lifting up my spirits on writing this story.

hiei: this stupid unworthy onna does not own Yu Yu Hakusho and Inuyasha. Unfortuantly she does own her characters... (gets poked by sk14's finger) she also owns her 76 manga... (gets poked harder) worth around $760... (gets poked even harder) and she better stop poking me before i kill her.

sk14: -.-"

s

k

1

4

Chapter 2 – The New Kid

Let us focus our attention to a clearing. Not just any clearing, in fact this clearing had a well. From one glance one might think this an ordinary well that just happened to go by the name of the Bone-Eaters Well.

But if you got close enough to this well, one would be able to feel a strange spiritual hum, one filled with ancient and strong magic.

s

k

1

4

"Itai…that hurt." A muffled voice seemed to be coming from the well. At the bottom of the well lied a figure covered in dust and decaying bones. The figure stood up and seemed to be brushing itself off, then with a small spurt of energy jumped out of the well.

'Why didn't the stupid thing work?' the young girl of what seemed to be 15 or 16 thought to herself. The bushes to her left gave a slight rustle. Rushing,so as not to be discovered, the girl jumped back into the trees and carefully hid her scent.

s

k

1

4

"Ow, Inuyasha, stop hitting meeeeeee!" wailed a young kitsune youkai with auburn hair and forest green eyes.

"Hmp, stupid runt, you should quit yer complaining." Inuyasha replied in boredom to the young kit. A strange new scent crossed Inuyasha's nose, dropping Shippo to the ground earning Inuyasha a quick set of teeth chomping down on his ear.

"Stop that runt." Inuyasha sent a quick flick of his claws to hit the kit. Luckily Shippo jumped before getting hit by Inuyasha's claws. Inuyasha continued to stare through the door, nose erected in the air continuously sniffing.

"Inuyasha, is something troubling ye?" an old woman wearing miko garbs, which proclaimed her as the village miko, stared questioningly at Inuyasha with her one eye.

"...A new scent..." Inuyasha continues sniffing when suddenly his his widen in surprise.

"What is it Inuyasha?" questions the _honorable _monk, Miroku. Sango looks up from srcubbing the Haraikotsu, Kirara by her side.

"It's by the well." with that said Inuyasha rushes off to the Bone-Eaters Well. Grabbing his staff and her Haraikotsu, Miroku and Sango runs off after Inuyasha.

s

k

Jumping through the forest, Inuyasha finally lands by a few bushes by the well. Behind him came the giant form of Kirara with Miroku and Sango on her back.

No longer smelling the strange new scent from the clearing, Inuyasha charged through the bushes with the Tetsusaiga in hand. with the staff and Haraikotsu in hand, Sango and Miroku carefully followed Inuyasha.

A moment of silence pass, while the warriors look around the clearing. "...Inuyasha" said Sango. "What?" Inuyasha, on all fours, stands up and looks questioningly at Sango. "Nobody's here"

"I could have sworn I smelled a demon just now!" Inuyasha yelled in frustration.

"Perhaps Inuyasha, that you are making up this 'demon' as a way to check on Lady Kagome and bring her back here." Miroku said calmly while staring at Inuyasha.

"...THAT is the stupidest thing I've ever heard, houshi" with that Inuyasha bounded back to the village. Shrugging their shoulders, the other three walked backto the village...SLAP...The other two walked back to the village while one was unfortunately dragged.

s

k

1

4

Fast forward 500 years.

Our story continues. Now let us focus on three kids walking to school. The one on the leftwas tall, had orange hair,elvis style...and looked like he got hit with a truck. The shortest of the three was in the middle. He had black greasy hair, with dark brown eyes. The feminine looking one on the right had blood red hair and emerald green eyes.

"Man, I'm so tired from that last case." the middle one,Yusuke,said with his hands thrown behind his head. "Why couldn't we skip school?" asked Yusuke.

"Cause Urameshi, Keiko would kick your butt if you skip!" shouted the carrot top, Kuwabara.

"Ah, shuddup Kuwabara. You can give me demons, Toguro,_ and _Sensui, but don't give me Keiko when she's mad. That toddler called me in the middle of our date, no doubt she's gonna be pissed." Yusuke said while watching Kurama.

"Hey, Kurama. Why so quiet?" "Yusuke don't you since the pure energy coming from that girl?" asked Kurama, not taking his eyes away from her.

"Yeah, now thatI think aboutit,I can feel something... heyYusuke isn't she wearing our school uniform?" asked Kuwabara.

"Hmp...she looks pretty pissed if you ask me." said Yusuke.

"Urameshi..." started Kuwabara, "What is it?" huffed Yusuke with annoyance. "Is it me or is she...staring at us?"

s

k

"Arghh!" shouted a deranged young woman who looked like she was pulling her hair out. "I can't believe this! Now i have to walk all the way across town to go to school and two weeks from now Inuyasha's going to be complaining at 'oi wech you're late, in fact your three minutes late!"

Sighing, Kagome made her way to school. Suddenly stopping, Kagome sensed three strong demonic energies and one high spirit energy. Looking up she saw two of the demonic energies and the spirit energy. 'Let's see the other demonic energy is in that tree.' Kagome thought as she looked at the tree.

'I wonder if they are after the Shikon no Tama?' gripping the half completed jewel, Kagome made her way to the school.

s

k

Entering the large courtyard, Kagome made her way into the building. 'I didn't know this school would be so big.' Kagome thought as she looked for the front office. "Where is the office at?" She huffed.

"Excuse me, are you looking for the office?" a feminine voice asked. Kagome turned and noticed a girl with shoulder length brown hair ans big brown eyes, filled with innocence.

"Yeah", Kagome said scratching the back of her head. "I'm new and I kinda got lost."

"Oh no problem, I'mKeiko Uzamaki by the way."said thegirl.

"I'm Kagome. Kagome Higurashi."

s

k

1

4

:o)

AN: MWAHHHHHH!!!! sorry i felt evil for a second, that's chapter 2. it might take me longer to update for half of chapter three and the other ones cause i never fully thought i would post this story or if i could even go thisfar, but i'll try to write 'em down and stuff. if u can review, review. i don't care if it's a letter 'a' or a face -.-" just review plz.

Sakurakitsune14 :o)


	4. The New Mission

sk14: Chapter 3, booyah!

hiei: baka

sk14: don't mind hiei, he's just mad that i'm still writing this story. :o)

hiei: -.-'

sk14: 4u2nv hiei, 4u2nv

hiei: -.-"

sk14: newayz i would like to thank DarkMCat and aisu fenikkusu, my top two reviewers

hiei: your _only _two reviewers

sk14: yeah well, i don't care as long as i get reviews for a chapter, i'll update. now hiei be a good little demon and do the disclaimer

hiei: ...

sk14: please?

hiei: ... this really really stupid onna luckily does not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha. if she did we would all die.

sk14: -.-" that's deep hiei, real deep.

s

k

1

4

Chapter 3: NewMission

s

k

"Yeah and I was like 'Yusuke you je..." Keiko went on and on and ON.

'Just nod and say yes Kagome, nod and say yes'. Kagome sweatdropped 'Whoever this Yusuke is, she sure does talk about him alot.'

s---Flashback---k

1

4

"Kagome. Kagome Higurashi"

"Well it's nice to meet you Kagome. Here follow me, I'll show you were the office is" said Keiko. Keiko led Kagome through twist and turns and finally made it to the office. Walking infront of a secratery who was typing on the computer.

"Ano, excuse me..." started Kagome. the secratery typed on. "Excuse me...miss..." said Kagome a little bit louder. "I said EXCUSE ME!" Kagome slammed her hands onto the desk. Hearing (finally -.-') Kagome's voice the secratary looked up.

"Good gracicous child, you don't have to yell." the secratary said slowly as if she was talking to a child. pulling a piece of hair away from her face and behind her ear, the secratary then asked Kagome for her name.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi, and I'm a new student."

"Oh Kagome!" squealed the sec. "I have your papers right here! (talk about mood swings -.-") Here let Keiko-san show you around the school!" the woman said while nodding to Keiko. "Keiko-san, will you be able to show Kagome around?"

Keiko nodded with a big smile on her face. "Sure, I would love to."

"Um, ok" was Kagome's smart reply. With that the secratary waved them goodbye and went back to typing. Keiko took Kagome's arm and walked in the direction of the hallway.

s---Flashback end---k

1

4

'But I guess it's okay to have someone to talk to, she _is_ easy to get along with.' Kagome then looked up to Keiko who was still talking about this 'Yusuke'. 'Though I wish she would be quiet about this 'Yusuke'!'

"Hey Kagome!" Keiko shouted as she waved her hand infront of Kagome's face. 'I hope Kagome's ok.'

'Uh, why is Keiko waving her hand in front of my face?' she thought. "Did you need something Keiko?"

Yeah, here's your class...Kagome are you okay?" Keiko quickly scanned Kagome's body for any injuries.

"Huh? oh, yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking about something." answered Kagome, "Well, I guess I'll see you later Keiko." waving a short goodbye to Keiko, Kagome entered her class.

s

k

"Boring, boring, _boring_!" shouted Yusuke. "Can this get class get anymore _boring_?!

"Urameshi! Quiet down before i send you to the office!" Mr. Taki said. "You're lucky to even be in school.Why, when was in school..." Before Mr. Taki had the chance to go into his life story, a young girl walked into the classroom.

"Young girl..." the girl handed Mr.Taki a note. "Oh, I see... students this is your new classmate Kagome Higurashi. Higurashi sit infront of Urameshi, Urameshi raise your hand."

'Isn't that the chick from before?', Thought Yusuke as he raised his hand.

As Kagome was walking to her seat, she sensed one of the demonic energies, from this morning, in the tree outside. 'Isn't that the same demon from this morning?'

s

k

'That girl... is she a miko?' Bright blood red eyes stared from the dense leaves of the tree. 'Hmm... she holds something of great power.'

1---Lunch---4

'That demon is really getting on my nerves!' A giant tick mark appeared on Kagome's head. "Can't you stop watching me eat? It's very annoying!" yelled Kagome. Kagome stared into the tree, quickly locating his aura.

s

'What she can sense me?' Hiei's eyes slightly widened in surppressed amazement. ' That toddler might want to know of this' Dissappearing in a blur, Hiei went to the Spirit World.

k

'Was that the demon? I dont think I've ever seen a demon move that fast.' The girl's face scrunched up in worry. 'Maybe I should tell Inuyasha about this, I mean I thought there were not any demons in my time.' Hurrying to eat her lunch and possibly sneaking back home, Kagome quickly ate her udon.

1

"Oh Kagome! There you are, I was wondering if you'd like to eat lunch with me and the guys?" Keiko quickly put up her best puppy dog eyes when she saw Kagome frown.

'Oh, dang. I should be used to the face by now!' Kagome frowned. "I don't see why not." Kagome put on a fake smile. Keiko jumped in glee when Kagome said yes. 'hook, line, and sinker!'. Keiko grabbed Kagome's arm and hauled her off to the boy's table.

4

"Oi, Urameshi, where's Keiko?" asked Kuwabara. He looked for her with no luck.

"If you remember she said she went to look for a friend." Yusuke rolled his eyes as Kuwabara looked for Yusuke's 'lost maiden'.

"Hey guys! I found her." said Keiko as she plopped down next to Yusuke. "Kagome this isYusuke..." said Keiko while pointing to Yusuke. Yusuke gave a small wave and a 'yo'. "And this is..."

"I am the great Kazuma Kuwabara, but everybody calls me Kuwabara." Kuwabara puffed out his chest in a supposedly heroic gesture.

"...Right. Anyway this is Kagome Higurashi. She's new!" chirped Keiko a little too happily. Kagome smiled, said 'hi' and sat by Kuwabara.

s

k

1

4

A female figure in a pink kimono with pink eyes and bright blue hair pulled in a ponytail, walked through a room fulled with different colored ogres doing paperwork. Passing that room the girl walked to a different room with a desk and a giant chair in the middle. Sitting in the chair appeared to be a baby. "You wished to see me Koenma-sama?" the girl gave a flourished bow.

"Yes, I did Botan" the bab-er, Koenma, said through his pacifer. "I want you to get the spirit detectives for me. Ther-" before Koenma could finish his sentence, Hiei appeared in the room. "Oh, Hiei. What are you doing here?" Koenma asked.

"Hn." Hiei stared at the child-like ruler. "Right."Turning his attention back to Botan. Botan looked up. "Oh, yes right away sir!" Botan opened a portal to get theTantei.

s

k

1

4

"Bye!" shouted Yusuke with Kuwabara at his side,as he watched Keiko and Kagome head off to their next class together. Turning around so they could get to class, Kuwabara and Yusuke were met with blue eyes that belonged to only one person. "Botan, what the hell are you doing here?" said Yusuke as he stared suspiciously at the girl.

"Urameshi that's no way to speak to a lady!" gasped Kuwabara in surprise at Yusuke's behavior

"Who said she was lady?" Yusuke smirked as Botan's face got red.

"How rude, Yusuke." Said Botan as she jabbed her finger in Yusuke's chest. "Here I am getting your lazy butt out of school just so you could probably kill some demons and..."

"Let me guess, the lil toddler has a new mission for us?" Yusuke rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Yes, Hiei and Kurama are already there." with that Botan opened up a portal to the Spirit World.

s

k

"Took you guys long enough." said Koenma as he stared at Yusuke on the floor. Yusuke glared at Koenma, if looks could kill Koenma would be dead seven times over.

"What exactly do ya want?" said Yusuke, who was smirking as Koenma's face got red in anger.

"I need you to check out a shrine." said Koenma as he relaxed into his chair.

"A shrine? For what?" asked Kuwabara.

"There strange energy coming from there. I think it might be a portal of sorts. I need you to take a look at it, and report back to me. If it poses a danger we will need to close it."

s

k

1

4

AN: that's chapter 3. the longer the chapters the longer it will probably get me to update. i really hoped you like it. i'm not really sure on the pairings either, except that sango and miroku will be together. when more people review for my story i'll do a poll for the other characters. oh and kikyo will not be paired with anybody and inuyasha will not die. plz review if you can i would really appreaciate it, u know comment on spelling or grammatical errors, tell me if you it or don't i could care less really. i'll try to update at least once a week, it's not guarenteed, but that's my plan. :o)


End file.
